


• Introduction •

by eliottseason



Series: ELIOTT - Une histoire SKAM FRANCE [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliottseason/pseuds/eliottseason
Summary: [VERSION FRANÇAISE DISPONIBLE]Tu as demandé une saison pour Eliott ? Elle est sur le point de commencer.[ENGLISH VERSION AVAILABLE]You asked for an Eliott Season ? It's about to start.





	• Introduction •

**(ENGLISH VERSION BELOW)**

C’EST QUOI ? **_ELIOTT - Une histoire SKAM France_** a été pensée comme un spin-off de la série** SKAM France**. La base de travail est l’ensemble des quatre premières saisons de la série. Le résultat est une saison de 10 épisodes développant le personnage d’Eliott Demaury, présentée sous forme de script et complétée par un contenu transmédia.

OÙ ? Les épisodes seront diffusés sur Archive of Our Own. Le contenu transmédia se déclinera en deux comptes Instagram  
(**[@srodul.v](https://www.instagram.com/srodul.v/)** et **[@luca.lallemant](https://www.instagram.com/luca.lallemant/)**).  
Pour ne manquer aucun update, rendez-vous sur le compte _Twitter_ [@eliottseason_](https://twitter.com/eliottseason_)

QUAND ? Eliott et Lucas feront leur rentrée dès le dimanche 1er septembre 2019 sur Instagram.  
La diffusion de la saison en elle-même commencera le 4 janvier 2020 sur Archive of Our Own.

COMMENT ? En direct. Comme pour la série originale, tous les contenus (script de clip et transmédia) de _**ELIOTT - Une histoire SKAM France**_ seront diffusés en temps réel.

Pour toute question ou réaction  ➡️ [@eliottseaon_](https://twitter.com/eliottseason_) sur Twitter ou avec le hashtag [#EliottSeason  
](https://twitter.com/hashtag/eliottseason?src=hashtag_click&f=live)(ou ici, sur AO3, si tu veux)

_Pour Maxence et Eliott. _

❤️🧡💛💚💙💜

***

  


WHAT ? **_ELIOTT - A SKAM France story_** has been developed as a spin-off to the "**SKAM France"** TV show. The first four seasons of the original show and everything that has happened until now is considered as canon. The final product is a 10 episodes season exploring the character of Eliott Demaury. The story will be told in a script format and via social media content. 

WHERE ? All of the episodes will be posted on Archive of Our Own. Social media content will be posted on two Instagram accounts (**[@srodul.v](https://www.instagram.com/srodul.v/)** and **[@luca.lallemant](https://www.instagram.com/luca.lallemant/)**).  
To not miss any update, follow [@eliottseason_](https://twitter.com/eliottseason_) on Twitter.

WHEN ? Eliott and Lucas will start using their Instagram accounts this Sunday (09-01-2019). Episode 1 will start on Archive of your own on the 4th January.

HOW ? Live. Just like the original TV show, every content of **_ELIOTT - a SKAM France story_** will be posted in real time.

For any question, feedback or comment  ➡️ [@eliottseason_](https://twitter.com/eliottseason_) on Twitter or use the tag  [#EliottSeason](https://twitter.com/hashtag/eliottseason?src=hashtag_click&f=live)  
(or here, on ao3, if you want)

_Huge (and I mean **HUGE**) thanks to the amazing and lovely Lou _ ❤️ . _ It will be thanks to her that every episode of the season will also be available in English (in a beautiful English and not in a not-so-beautiful-English like you just read (which is mine))._

_For Maxence and Eliott._

❤️🧡💛💚💙💜


End file.
